Coming Home to Family
by pottermum
Summary: It can be hard, being an Auror. The secrets, the missions, the danger. It can also be hard, being the family of an Auror. The worries, the fears, the unanswered questions. But coming home to family makes it all worthwhile. Inspired by and based on artwork by blvnk-art on tumbler. Check it out and fall in love with Hinny all over again.


It was the typical Sunday night dinner at the Burrow, with all the family present. Well, nearly all. Harry Potter, Molly and Arthur's only son-in-law, wasn't there.

Harry had been head of the Aurors for close to seven years now, after a lauded career as an Auror. It was natural he take the reigns of the top spot when Gawain Robards decided to retire.

Despite being used to being part of the action outside the office, Harry found he enjoyed taking the helm and plotting from his desk, and the advantage was more time spent with his family.

James was ten, nearly eleven, and jumping out of his skin at the idea of finally going to Hogwarts. Albus was nine and Lily Luna had just turned six. Coming home each night to them and his beloved wife Ginny was everything he dreamed it would be to have a family.

Only this last case had needed every available Auror out in the field, and while Harry would usually send his second in charge, Terry Boot had been injured on his latest assignment, so Harry had left him in charge of the office and gone out to lead his team.

Unfortunately, the estimated five day case had now gone into its second week, and with no word from Harry or any of the team. The Auror office wasn't saying much, for they didn't want word to get out that Harry Potter was missing. He was still held in such high esteem in the public eye.

The family had rallied around Ginny and the children, inviting them to theirs for dinners or get togethers at their respective houses.

While Ginny had been used to Harry's absences for work reasons before they'd had Lily, the boys had been too young to know what was going on. But they were old enough now to understand that Harry's absence wasn't a good thing, and as the days went on, they became more reluctant to leave Ginny as well.

Ginny had done her best to keep their spirits high, even as she worried herself. Daily owls went from the Potter's place to Terry Boot and even Kingsley, but the Aurors were deep undercover, and so far, there had been no word.

So when Molly had Firecalled Ginny, imploring her to bring the family to the Burrow for dinner, she had acquiesed, needing to escape the four walls and the emptiness of their home without Harry's presence.

James had been ushered away by Freddie and Dominique as soon as they arrived, while Albus sat talking with Rose and Molly, in plain sight of Ginny. Lily had run to Hugo and Lucy, and the three started playing Exploding Snap.

Ginny had kept a close eye on the three of them, all the while assuring her brothers and sisters-in-law that she was fine. Knowing her daughter, however, Molly saw the underlining worry, so she asked for her help in the kitchen, affording her some time to herself and a chance for Molly to ask her whether she herself was doing fine.

It was nearly time for dinner, and Molly had warned the children it was time to go and wash hands before eating. Fleur, Angelina and Audrey were beginning to set out plates and glasses, when there was a quick knock on the door and it opened.

A weary Harry stepped in, just as the children returned downstairs. " Dad!" shouted James and Albus, running over to him and flinging their arms around him.

Harry had one of his sons in each of his arms, giving them a hug. He whispered something to both of them, and even bold James held his face against his dad for a couple of minutes.

" Daddy!" cried Lily, one of the last down the stairs. Percy managed to stop Lucy from following her, and Ron scooped Hugo up in his arms as he watched his best friend reunite with his kids.

Lily was wriggling, trying to get as close to Harry as possible. Showing signs of the maturity to come, James moved aside to let Harry pick up Lily and hold her tight, tickling her under the chin and making her giggle.

" Harry, dear, it's so good to have you home," said Molly, breaking the silence as everyone watched the reunion.

Harry lifted his face from his daughter to his mother-in-law and then to her left, where Ginny was at Molly's side.

With a last quiet word to his kids, Harry left them and headed for Ginny, his gaze never leaving her face.

He cupped her cheeks in his hands, and she put her hands on his hips. He kissed her passionately, never minding the audience that was his family.

They broke apart, but he held her to him, and she pressed her face to his chest, while his face rested against her neck. James, Albus and Lily ran to them both, throwing their arms around them wherever they could reach.

Feeling as though they were witnessing an intimate moment, Ron coughed and gestured for the family to give the Potters some privacy. The adults moved away, but the kids, especially the younger ones, stayed watching.

" We missed you, Uncle Harry," said one.

" Are you all right?"

"Did you catch the bad guys?"

Harry and Ginny reluctantly separated, and James, Albus and Lily stepped back. James and Al dragged Harry to the table, where he answered his nieces and nephews, while Ginny headed back to the kitchen.

Hermione stepped in her path. " Go, sit with Harry. We've got it covered."

Ginny smiled a grateful smile at Hermione, and went to sit opposite Harry, as his boys sat either side of him. Lily was on his knee, but Ginny saved her a seat next to her, for when dinner was served.

Molly ordered Harry be served first, and even Ron looked envious of his loaded plate. Ginny just looked on in amusement, gesturing for Lily to come to her side.

The usual Weasley table conversation began, ranging in diverse topics that always made their dinners fun and interesting. Neither Harry nor Ginny participated much, for Harry was constantly eating and Ginny was busy watching Harry.

Ron and Hermione watched Harry too, while George and Bill watched Ginny. She seemed too calm, and wasn't speaking much. She shifted her food around on her plate, not eating much. Molly and Arthur watched them all.

The Potters declined dessert and using Harry's tiredness as an excuse, left straight after dinner.

"Well, that was...intense," said Angelina, breaking the silence once the Potter family had left.

"Been awhile since we've all been waiting around here for news of Harry," noted George.

"Uncle Harry is all right, isn't he, Dad?" asked Louis. " He was pretty quiet tonight."

"He's fine, just tired from being away from his family," explained Bill.

"I thought Uncle Harry didn't have to go away for work anymore. He just tells people where they have to go," said Victoire. Roxeanne nodded.

"Uncle Harry is the boss, and sometimes, the boss has to go and lead the way," explained Bill.

"Well, I'm going to write to Teddy, let him know Uncle Harry is home," said Victoire.

"Good idea, Victoire," nodded Fleur, knowing of her daughter's growing feelings for Harry's godson.

"You okay?" Ron asked Hermione.

She hugged her husband quickly. "Can I just say how glad I am you're not an Auror. This last week, worrying about Harry...it was like the old days again. I don't know how Ginny had coped so well," said Hermione.

"She was pretty quiet tonight, though," noted Ron.

"Well, he's home now. Things can go back to normal again," said Ron.

Over at the Potter's home, James, Al and Lily were in the lounge with their dad, filling him in on all he had missed. All their pent up feelings and emotions were spilling out, as Harry watched on in amusement.

"Dad, guess what, I flew to the top of the house," exclaimed James, running after one of his dad's old Snitches.

Harry arched an eyebrow at him, then looked at Ginny, who nodded.

"Daddy, Hagrid told me that the owl he was watching hatched five babies. Can we have one, please?" begged Lily.

"Maybe we can go visit Hagrid and see them," suggested Harry, to appease her for the moment.

Lily gasped in delight and hugged Harry, then began reciting a list of owl names for her possible owl. Ginny rolled her eyes in amusement and left to go the bedrooms.

"What about you, Al? What have you been up to?" asked Harry.

Al shrugged. He was the quietest Potter by far, content to sit back and observe what was going on around him. "I finished my book. Can I get another, please?"

"Sounds like a trip to Diagon Alley is on the cards," said Harry.

The three children looked happy about that. "Can we go to Quality Quidditch Supplies, too, Dad?" asked James.

"And the Owl Emporium...in case we need to buy treats," suggested Lily.

"Flourish and Blott's first, though, right, Dad?" asked Albus.

"Right, son," grinned Harry, still feeling a genuine thrill when his kids hugged him tight.

"Lily, bath time," said Ginny. "I've laid out your pyjamas and there's fresh towels in the bathroom. Boys, showers after Lil, okay?"

"I want to shower in the morning, like Dad," protested James.

"I'll be showering before bed tonight, James," said Harry.

"That's because you've been away, you usually shower in the morning," reminded James.

"Fine, shower in the morning. Al, you'll shower after Lily's bath, okay?"

Al simply nodded, and watched as Lily went off with Ginny to have her bath.

The boys asked Harry about his case, about whether he'd caught the 'bad guys' and Harry assured them that, although the job took longer than he'd thought, they did catch the bad guys and they were on their way to Azkaban.

"But what if they escape? Uncle Sirius did," asked Al.

"We set up extra protections around Azkaban so they couldn't," he assured them.

"Show us," demanded James, and Harry made up a pretend spell, to their delight.

Ginny returned alone. "Lil's having a bit of a play in the bath," she explained at his silent query. She moved into the kitchen and began to put away the dishes from earlier.

Harry left his boys and moved to the kitchen. Ginny was standing with her back to him, staring out the window. Silently he moved till he was behind her. He slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her flush against him. She started at first, then relaxed, leaning against him.

"So quiet tonight," he said softly in her ear, his lips kissing down her neck.

She turned her neck to give him better access. She pressed her bum against his groin, feeling his hardness.

"Dad, hey Dad, come here," called James.

"No, I wanted to show dad," complained Al.

Ginny sighed and straightened. Harry stepped back and gruffly told her, "We'll finish this later." He left to go to his sons.

Ginny finished putting the dishes away and left to get Lily out the bath. She enjoyed her daughter's delightful chatter about her daddy being home, and the usual complaints when she combed her daughter's long hair never happened that night.

"Into bed now, sweetheart," coaxed Ginny.

Lily's eyes lit up as Harry appeared in her doorway. "Daddy, will you read me a story?" she asked.

"Course I will, Lil," he told her, coming in to sit on her bed. She immediately cuddled into his side and passed over the book.

Ginny smiled to hear Harry reading to her, as she picked up the damp towel and put dirty clothes in her hamper. She then left them to it and went back to the lounge, pleased to hear Al singing in the shower.

"I'm not going to bed yet," said James, defiantly. He was lounging on the sofa.

Ginny wasn't in the mood for a battle. "How about a fly around the back yard?" she suggested.

James looked surprised. "Yeah? Cool, I'll get our brooms." He rushed out before she could change her mind.

They were only out for about half an hour, but Ginny could see when James started flagging. She allowed him to beat her to the old Snitch, then complained she was tired. She hinted at the early start tomorrow if they were going to Diagon Alley, and James was the one to suggest they call it a night.

He put the brooms away and passed Harry on his way to his bedroom. "Night, Dad," he said, almost asleep already.

Harry put his arm around his shoulder and steered him to his bedroom. "Thanks for looking after mum and your brother and sister while I was away," he told his eldest son.

"Don't like you being gone that long, Dad," mumbled James, shrugging off his jeans and laying down. Harry removed his shoes and decided James could forgo brushing his teeth just this once.

"I missed you all, too," Harry told him, helping him into bed and tucking him in. James was so tired he made no complaints and indeed, rolled over and was asleep in seconds.

Harry went to his own room and removed his shoes. He could hear Ginny bustling around the house, locking up the Floo for him. He decided to go for a much needed shower. His body was aching and the adrenaline he'd been existing on the last few days was fast running out.

The shower was gloriously hot, and after a basic wash, he was happy to just let the water run over his tired body. He tried to banish thoughts of the case. Of the bodies they'd discovered, of having a wand held at his head, of a moments doubt that he'd ever see his family again.

He felt a presence behind him, but feeling familiar curves pressed against his back immediately made him feel better; home. "You better have a new sexy scar to show me after coming home so late," she whispered sexily in his ear.

She kissed his back and across his shoulders, while her hands settled on his hips. His body stirred in eager anticipation.

"How did it go?" she asked gently, sensing he didn't really want to talk about it.

He winced, hating to keep things from her. But this, it was still too raw. "If I tell you, I'll have to kill you," he joked.

She hesitated, then, "Top secret, huh."

He knew she knew he was tense about the case, but appreciated her attempt to go along with his silly joke. "Sorry, honey," he said, really apologising for a whole lot more.

She leaned her face against his back, her hands sliding up. He linked his fingers with hers.

"As long as you keep coming back...to me...to us," she said.

He turned around and pressed her against the shower wall, plundering her mouth with his. Merlin, how he needed her. Needed her to come home to, needed her to protect their children when he couldn't, needed her to sustain him, as only she could. Needed to be in her right now.

He parted from her, only long enough to turn the water off and open the shower door. Dripping wet, he picked her up and carried her from the ensuite bathroom to the bedroom.

He placed her in the middle of the bed, then stood looking down at her. She held her hand out to him. "Harry, please."

He crawled on the bed to her, a hungry lion seeking his mate. Her legs cradled him as he slipped between them; her arousal turning him on even more. He feasted on her breasts as he slid into her, and she held him to her chest, running her hands through his dripping wet hair.

He'd thought there was no need to rush; he was where he wanted to be. However, at the first thrust, he felt a sense of urgency to show her just what he had missed most.

Her. Always her.

She moved with him, urging him on. She dug her nails into his arms, telling him exactly what she wanted, what she needed from him.

He nipped her and grabbed her tightly; there would be bruises on her legs and hips tomorrow. He could tell she wouldn't mind.

It was a rough, hard, fast coupling. It was what they both needed. There would be other times for slow, gentle and tender, or sexy and fun.

He could feel his orgasm build, but he'd be damned if he came before her. By the sounds she was making, she was close. "Come for me, baby," he urged her. "I need to see you."

She moved slightly, but it was enough to let him sink deeper into her. A simple move of the hips and her breathing became erratic. "Harry, Harry, Harry," she chanted, before falling over the edge.

He pistoned into her, seeing her through her release. She clenched around him and he followed her, spilling his seed into her. He grunted with every thrust, feeling better with every second.

Finally, they were done. He lay atop her, his head resting on her chest, feeling her heart beat slow down. She caressed his neck and the hair around it.

"Time for a haircut," she noted drowsily.

"Nah, think I'll grow it long-ish," he told her.

She hummed her approval and he smiled. She had always liked his rough Auror look, the three day growth on his chin.

"I need to go into the office tomorrow at some stage," he told her quietly.

"After lunch," she said, in a tone he knew not to argue with. "You said you'd take the kids to Diagon Alley."

His fingers caressed her skin, running up and down her side and cupping her breast.

They heard the sound of footsteps, then the flush of the toilet. As a precaution, Ginny grabbed some knickers and a tee shirt, while Harry put on some boxers.

It was a good and timely decision. The door opened and Lily put her head in. "Mummy, I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you?"

"Lumos. Of course, sweety, come here," coaxed Ginny, putting her wand back on her bedside table.

Lily came over and climbed into bed. "Daddy, I dreamed you weren't really home, but still away." She was trying hard not to cry.

Harry drew Lily into his arms. "I'm home, sweetheart. Home with you, James and Al and mummy."

He kissed her forehead, while Ginny rubbed her back gently. They heard the door open again, and Ginny looked up.

James and Al were in the doorway. "We heard Lil, so we were just checking," said Al.

"She had a bad dream, but she's fine," said Ginny softly. She looked over to see both Lily and Harry had fallen asleep. She looked back at the boys. "You boys want to camp in here too?" she asked.

Al nodded happily and went to get his pillow and quilt. James looked torn. "I'm a bit big to sleep with my mum and dad," he said.

Ginny grabbed her wand again and expanded a corner chair into two camp beds. Al returned and hopped onto one.

"Hey, I was going to have that one," complained James.

"Quiet voice, James. Go get your pillow and quilt," said Ginny.

Al hopped off his bed and lay in the other one. "I'm just glad we're all here together," he said.

James returned and thanked Al, then lay his stuff on the camp bed. They lay there quietly, then Ginny said.

"Me too, Al. Me too."

"Night, Mum."

"Good night, boys. Nox."

The Potter family slept easily that night, the first time in over a week.


End file.
